


Rain

by SaturnSloth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quantum Abyss (Voltron), Rain, future memory?, how does one title, kiss, lance just loves water man, trash, would not recommend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSloth/pseuds/SaturnSloth
Summary: Keith and lance share kisses in the rain.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t remember how the quantum Abyss works but hey 
> 
> Unedited- it’s 2 am and I’m in the mood
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes (there’s a lot)

Another flash went off they braced themselves for the impact.

••

It was raining. It looked like earth there were trees and buildings.(ya know earth things) The only sound was the rain hitting the brick road and the splashing of puddles.  
And, Laughter?  
Keith turned around to see lance spinning in the street, his face turned up to the sky. He was laughing and laughing, the look on his pace was pure bliss. 

“Keith!” Lance yelled to him “Keith it’s raining” he could feel the joy radiating from him 

“I know” Keith smiled back

“It’s been so so long, Keith we’ve been gone for so long” it was somewhere between a sob and an ecstatic plea. “is this really happening? Are we really here” 

Keith was still for a moment before moving closer to him. “It’s real Lance you’re home”  
He looked away before turning back and kissing Lance on the cheek

Lance stared at him for a long time before grabbing Keith’s face and kissing him soft and slow. Keith felt a wave of relief and joy wash through him. Clearing every worry he’d had moments before. The rain rolled off of them. They separated slowly lance’s eyes remaining closed for a few extra seconds before he gifted his gaze back to the sky  
He looked back at Keith and Keith could immediately feel how much he was blushing ”Oh. Wow” Keith said truly surprised Lance giggled and Keith buried his head in lance’s shoulder “I could have done that sooner. Couldn’t I?” Keith mumbled “I can’t believe we lasted that long honestly” The rain hardened and began to pelt them. They ran under the nearest cover, a small, broken step to an apartment building. Lance began laughing again and pecked Keith on the lips. They were trying their best to share the space before Keith accidentally pushed Lance off and Lance came back sopping with spite and ready to fight. Keith, who couldn't stifle his laughter (although he wasn’t trying too hard), was pushed off himself but took lance down with him. Lance, never being able to stay angry at Keith for too long, took the chance to kiss the laughter away from him instead. It seemed like they’d released a creature that refused to be caged again “Well I guess tha-“ the sound began to fade away 

••

 

 

That... wasn’t something that had happened... no definitely hadn’t happened....yet?  
Keith recognized the feeling of eyes on him. He looked back to see Krolia staring at him

Keith was crouched down on a rock, the abyss’ glow disappearing in front of him. He let out a breath that he may have been holding a year or a second, time didn’t follow rules out here. There weren’t really any rules out here, let alone rules fit for a human.

“What” He said standing up but not turning his body to face her. He suddenly felt vulnerable and out of control and he did not like it

“Who was that?” 

“We need to keep moving” Keith would have time to think about this stuff later, (and he would, he’d think about it a lot) but for now, they had a mission

“You’re right” krolia could see this wasn’t her place she leaped to join Keith and they continued towards the void.

**Author's Note:**

> So season 8 happened.... I still haven’t watched it although I kinda intrigued by the heavy pining on Keith’s part
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
